


"Taylor Swift? Really?"

by Slenderlof



Series: The lovely world of Percilot. [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sparring, chart topping pop music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival goes to the gym, to find it occupied by a certain knight with a well known love for chart songs (and a not so well known love for Percival.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Taylor Swift? Really?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another Percilot drabble - these two are just adorable! As usual, any and all feedback is more than welcome! You can also message me on Slenderlof.tumblr.com :D

Percival cracked his knuckles and leaned back, placing a report on to the top of a large stack on the corner of his desk with a content sigh. He was finally done with the fucking paperwork. He might love being a Kingsman agent, but god DAMN did paperwork suck ass. He glanced over at his clock, eyes widening slightly with surprise. How the hell was it 2AM already?

Percival shrugged it off ; blaming med bay for fucking with his sleeping patterns and got up, wandering off to the gym to get in some degree of exercise while he could. What with the cast on his wrist only coming off this morning, he'd been itching to go beat the shit out of a boxing bag for hours.

Percival ambled slowly down the corridors of Kingsman manor, hands shoved into his trouser pockets and adopting a more leisurely pace. He didn't see anyone the entire way, but guessed that was probably to be expected. After all, Merlin was with the latest recruits for the Baudwin position (to be honest, Percival wasn't really missing him. The previous Baudwin had been, and this is put far too kindly, a homophobic dickhead.) and most knights were either on a mission or curled up at home ; quite possibly nursing a scotch or a hangover. Or both. Actually, thinking about it, chances are it was both.

Percival slipped into the changing rooms and began to strip out of his suit methodically, placing each piece on it's hanger and sticking it in his locker as he swapped it out for tracksuit bottoms and a plain white shirt, toeing off his Oxfords and pulling on a pair of trainers. That done, he rolled his shoulders and walked off to the training room, pushing the door op-

-What the actual fuck?

As soon as Percival opened the door, he was greeted with a extremely loud sound erupting out of the speakers. Percival quietly shut the door (He could've slammed it to be fair, the music was that loud) and walked into the room, just as the chorus of the song kicked in. Percival recognized it immediately, grinning to himself and pushing his glasses up his nose.

**_Shake it off! Shake it off!_ **

Percival dropped his bag and walked into the middle of the room, looking for the other occupant (whoever it may be). He saw who it was and let out a low chuckle – should've expected it really. Lancelot was on one of the treadmills that faced the wall, jogging on a heavy incline and singing along under his breath. He was sweating straight through his shirt, making it cling in a practically obscene way as his arms moved back and forth. Percival walked up behind him, stepping to one side of the treadmill and yelling “Taylor Swift?” over the music.

Lancelot jumped out of his skin, swearing and jumping up onto the sides of the treadmill before he could fall flat on his face. Turning his head to the side to see who it was and hitting the stop switch, a huge grin spread over Lancelot's face. “Percy!” he jumped at the other, pulling him into a crushingly tight bear hug. Percival froze up for a second before returning the gesture, patting Lancelot's back lightly before stepping away. Percival had just begun to say something when Lancelot held up a finger to cut him off, leaning down and grabbing a remote control from the floor. When he did it, Percival totally wasn't checking his ass out in those jogging bottoms. Not at all, even the suggestion was completely ludicrous.

Alright, sue him, Lancelot had a really, really nice ass.

The music turned down significantly, and Percival was suddenly very aware just how loud it had really been as his ears began to ring in the following quiet. Both were silent for a beat, just staring at each other, before Percival finally cleared his throat.

“Taylor Swift? Really?” Percival asked, raising a eyebrow at Lancelot. Lancelot just shrugged and flashed his signature grin.

“Be glad you weren't here ten minutes ago.” Lancelot teased, laughing and running a hand through his hair. It was sweaty, clinging to his forehead a little as he tried to push it back. Percival was always surprised Lancelot didn't gel it before the gym to keep it in place, instead just letting it fly everywhere with reckless abandon.

“Let me guess, Miley Cyrus?” Percival teased right back, trying not to stare at his colleague too much with that tight shirt and sweaty hair : sadly failing rather miserably at it. Lancelot rolled his eyes and turned away, grabbing his bottle off the floor. Percival was about 50% sure he was doing it just to show off his ass now.

“Nope, Nicki Minaj.”

Percival stared at Lancelot for several seconds before concluding that – no – he was in fact NOT joking about that. Percival wondered briefly if he should laugh or cry. It was just so Lancelot to work out to chart topping pop music like that. Percival never tried to keep up with the charts, if he did play music it was some workout designed mix with no lyrics. It wasn't that he hated pop per say, just that he never saw it as his thing.

Lancelot huffed a laugh at Percival's reaction before downing half of his bottle, plastic crinkling under his sturdy fingers. Percival looked back over at the boxing bags on the floor, deliberating if he should stay in here with Lancelot or not. He didn't want to disturb the man (he really did) and he certainly didn't want to work out to shitty pop music (but it was surprisingly catchy...) and Percival really didn't want to go back to his office any time soon.

Lancelot seemed to notice his internal dilemma, because he put the bottle back down and nodded his head towards one of the larger mats. “Wanna spar?” He offered, pushing his hair out of his face again.

Percival shrugged and began to walk over to the mat, Lancelot grinning and following energetically next to him, practically bouncing on his heels. It was kind of adorable actually, he was like a child in the body of a grown ass man. Percival walked out into the middle of the mat and turned to face Lancelot, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Lancelot stopped at the edge of the mat and put his bottle down again, before pulling the remote out of his pocket and ramping the music back up. Taylor Swift had stopped to be replaced with some other song Percival didn't recognise. Lancelot just grinned lewdly and stepped forwards, nodding at Percival to show he was ready.

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun.** _

Lancelot made the first move, charging forwards at Percival and grabbing his arm tightly with both of his hands, using his momentum to spin Percival around to make him loose his balance. Percival span gracefully and braced his forearm on top of both of Lancelot wrists, pushing down then flinging himself up, bending at his core and lifting his legs to Lancelot's shoulder, pushing off it to flip himself around completely. The sudden twist forced Lancelot to let go of his arm, and Percival went down into a crouch before springing back up and away from Lancelot, rubbing his wrist were the sudden friction had made it bright red.

Lancelot grinned at him and charged forwards again, head down and wrapping his arms around Percival's middle, pushing him back and throwing him to the ground. Percival responded by lifting up his knee and shoving it into Lancelot's stomach, who groaned in pain. Percival flipped them back over, sliding down and out of Lancelot's arms and wrapping a hand around Lancelot's throat ; kneeling on his left. Lancelot's eyes flickered to the side, then he was throwing himself at Percival, knocking them both into a roll sideways across the mat, hands blocking each other with each attempted punch. As they landed the roll, Lancelot threw one leg over Percival's body and pinned his to the ground, grabbing both of Percival's wrists in one hand and holding them down onto the mat above Percival's head. His other hand went to Percival's neck, fingers delicately but brutally wrapping around the space just under Percival's jaw.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing heavily, before Lancelot gave a sigh and let go, sitting himself up on Percival's lap and attempting to catch his breath. Underneath him, Percival did the same thing, breathing heavily.

“Uhm, okay.” Percival finally muttered, throat a little hoarse from the pressure. Lancelot winked at him, both of his hands automatically settling on Percival's chest since it was directly below him. Percival was hyper aware of the fact Lancelot was sitting on him, the pressure making it painfully obvious to him.

In a bid to get him off without offending him or letting him know how attracted (See :In love) he was with Lancelot, Percival began to sit up. Lancelot appeared to have other ideas, and just shuffled back, sitting on Percival's thighs so the other could sit up. Percival accepted Lancelot clearly wasn't going to get the fuck off just yet and sat up, the two almost pressed chest to chest in their current position.

Lancelot lifted his shirt up and wiped the sweat from his face, that insufferable damn grin. Percival just glared at him, shifting a little to prop himself up with his hands. They sat like that for a few more seconds before there was a click and the music changed. A few seconds into the next song and Lancelot's grin got wider as he started to snort, clearly trying to hold back laughter.

I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste or it.

“What?” Percival grunted, not seeing what Lancelot was finding so entirely amusing. Lancelot just shrugged and bit his lip to try and stop the grin. “What?” Percival asked again, only to get another shrug. Annoyed, Percival suddenly lifted one of his legs, upsetting Lancelot's balance on his legs.

Lancelot fell forwards, knocking Percival down with him as he fell, letting out a small yelp. Percival fell flat on his back, Lancelot on top of him. When they landed, Lancelot's face was centimeters away from Percival's, his arms having only just caught him. Percival could feel Lancelot's breath on his lips, and Lancelot could feel his too.

They stayed like that for a second, before Lancelot's eyes darted down to Percival's lips. Percival's heart just about stopped there and then as Lancelot looked back up to see Percival staring at him. Lancelot blushed and looked to his left, starting to move away and stand up. Without totally thinking of his actions Percival threw their bodies over again, landing with James on the mat and Percival between his legs, supporting himself via his arms.

Percival took a deep breath and leant down, turning his head to the side and catching Lancelot's lips in a kiss. It was barely a brush, just lasting a second or two, before Percival was pulling back, eyes going wide as he realised what he just did. He began to freak out ; head running through excuses and breathing picking up in pace when he felt hands in his hair. Lancelot was smiling softly under him, twirling his fingers through a lock of Percival's hair near the base of his neck, one hand moving to the crown of Percival's head and pulling him back down.

Percival went willingly, turning his head again and kissing Lancelot back, biting the others lip gently as he pulled himself back up to look at Lancelot. Lancelot began to grin wildly, still playing with the chunk of Percival's hair.

“I've been meaning to do that for a while.” Lancelot muttered against Percival's lips. Percival blushed and gave Lancelot another quick peck on the lips. Lancelot kissed back, looking like Christmas had come early. Percival's face was much the same, adoration written across it.

_**I really really really really really really like you** _


End file.
